The Furry Problem
by Sherlock-fan19
Summary: When Grissom finds a package on his doorstep his life will change forever a bit ooc maybe you tell me
1. Default Chapter

**The Furry Problem **

_This is my first CSI story so no flamers But please read n' review Thanks :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI in any way! The story is mine however :)**

Why in the world can't venation blinds cover the whole window thought Grissom with a groan as he got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for work.

"They had better not be planning any thing for my birthday " he said as he got ready to leave.

Much to his surprise as he opened the door there sat a box on his doorstep.

Walking over to it he was shocked to hear a small whine coming from the box, which had numerous holes, punched in the side. "now what do we have here" he thought as he bent down.

Inside much to his surprise was a small golden retriever puppy curled up at the bottom whining softly.

Okay who could have left you here he thought as he took the box inside

And what am I going to do with a puppy? All of these thoughts were racing through his head when all of the sudden his cell rang.

"Yeah? Grissom here" he said as he sat down to think

"Hey Grissom your late everything ok?" said Sara on the other end of the line

"Yeah Uh Sara did anyone leave me something at my house this Morning? Maybe for my birthday?" asked Grissom as he tried to stop the puppy from chewing on his couch pillows

"No not to my knowledge besides you didn't want anything remember? Not even a party!" she said

"Umm.. I'm going to be a little late this morning I'll get in when I can," said Grissom as He hung up the phone before she could ask any more questions

"Well what I am I going to do about you?" he said as he looked at the puppy

The only answer that the puppy gave was to tilt his head and perk up its ears as it looked at Grissom with big brown sad eyes.

So out Grissom went to buy dog supplies at the nearest pet store and then took him home to settle him in. after setting up the doggie gate so that the puppy couldn't leave the kitchen and making sure that it had plenty of food and water he left for work.

Noticing that the CSI lab was awfully quiet he decided to look in only to find everyone in there for his surprise party.

"Guys I told you no party" he said as they pulled him in the room

After an uneventful day it was finally time to go home and on his way out he stopped by to see Catharine on some dog care tips

"Why? Are you planning on getting a dog?" she asked

After relating what happened that morning he watched as she suddenly burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" he asked as a confused look came over his face

"You!" she said as she wiped away the tears starting to form in her eyes

"Your already are more attached to this dog then you know Grissom." She said

"That's ridiculous I'm only taking care of it until I can find him a home." he said as he turned to leave

When he pulled into his driveway he sat there for a minute thinking to himself.

'Is she right am I attached to him already?'

He got out and went to open the door only to find........

_Oh no a cliffhanger!!! _

_The first person to review gets to name Grissom's new pet and get mentioned it the next chapter_

_Tell me what you think But NO Flames _


	2. Big Brown Puppy Eyes

The Furry Problem

Wow so many reviews in just one day! I'm shocked! But glad that everyone likes it so far!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters except the Dog but the story idea is mine!

Grissom got out of his car and went to open the door only to find that the puppy had somehow managed to get past the gate that was across the kitchen door and was nowhere in sight.

After a very intense search of the living room (he pulled out all of the furniture including the couch!) and of the dining room (no cabinet was left unopened). The last place to look was the bedroom.

"But that's impossible I left the door closed this morning when I left!" he said as he walked to the door and slowly opened it. There much to his surprise lay the puppy curled up sound asleep with its head on Grissom's pillow and snuggled under the blankets.

(Everybody say it together now! Awwwww!)

At the sound of Grissom opening the door the puppy slowly opened it's big sleepy brown eyes and blinked at him.

"How in the world did you get in here? Your supposed to be in the kitchen, and the gate is still standing were I left it so how did you get out!" Grissom said with a curious look on his face.

The only answer that he received was a small whine as the puppy made a beeline for the front door. To avoid having a puddle in the middle of the room Grissom took the Puppy outside on the new leash that he had picked up that morning.

After coming back inside he studied the puppy carefully. The puppy looked to be about seven or eight months old and was a deep gold color with floppy ears and a long sweeping tail that was currently swishing back and forth as the puppy sat there looking at Grissom almost as if it was studying him as well.

"Well I can't just call you hey you, or it so what do you suggest that I call you?" said Grissom "wait why am I talking to a dog its not like he can answer." Said Grissom as he started to smile

"Well anyway I probably should take some blood samples and some DNA to determine if you are all golden retriever or not" he said as he bent down to scratch the dogs neck

At the word DNA the dog whined and stood up on his back paws.

Not sure if the dog understood what he was saying he said "What you want to be called DNA?"

The dog barked and swished his tail harder as if to confirm that was what he wanted.

After Grissom had gotten the blood sample from DNA he made supper for himself.

Watching DNA lay down without begging for his food got him thinking. 'This dog sure is smart for being a stray and for as young as he is I wonder why someone left him here?' he thought as he ate.

Eventually it was time to go to bed, so Grissom left DNA in the kitchen with the gate secure (He double and triple checked it) and a wind up clock tucked in the bedding so he wouldn't get lonely, and headed off to bed.

Hearing no sounds coming from the kitchen after he got out of the shower he walked into his room only to find DNA in his bed snuggled up to his pillow.

Taking him by the collar and placing him back in the kitchen Grissom piled some of his dining room chairs against the gate to make sure he stayed in there he finally went to bed.

The next morning Grissom went to roll over to shut out the light that was coming in the room only to find.........

Yeah I know it's another cliffhanger but I just can't help it!

Please read n' review

And Thank You Amy for being the first Reviewer with doggy name suggestions!

Thank you, every one of you that reviewed I didn't expect that many and in only one day!


	3. Long Walks and Puppy talks

_**Chapter 3 Long walks **_

_**thank you Augusta, Tanguay18, and Old Frogfor reviewing the second chapter.**_

**_What happened to all of you other nice people who reviewed the 1st chapter? were did you all go?any way here I go_**

_**I don't own CSI in any way but the story idea is mine )**_

_**Previously: The next morning Grissom went to roll over to shut out the light that was coming in the room only to find.........**_

That he had something warm and soft resting on his stomach. Pulling aside the blankets he saw DNA asleep under the covers with his head and paws resting on Grissom's stomach.

A small smile quirked at the edge of Grissom's mouth as he looked at the sleeping puppy.

Sensing that Grissom was up the puppy lifted is head and gave a huge yawn then looked at him with big sleepy brown eyes.

"Maybe I should have named you Houdini instead how do you keep doing that?" asked Grissom as he sat up.

"Listen to me I'm talking to a dog!" said Grissom wryly as he got up to trim his beard and get ready for the day

Looking at the clock he realized that he was up two hours earlier than he need to be to go to work. Hearing DNA whining at the door Grissom sighed and realized that he probably wasn't going back to bed, he got dressed and took DNA for a walk. Or to put it correctly DNA took Grissom for a run.

Not realizing that a puppy of that size could be that powerful Grissom was expecting the nice leisurely walk like the ones that they had taken yesterday, and it did start out that way until DNA saw a stray cat across the street.

"BARK!" and off they went DNA dragging poor Grissom down the street after the cat.

"Whoa! Stop DNA stop!" said Grissom but to no avail because DNA was to busy to hear let alone obey, Finally Grissom yelled at the top of his lungs," SIT DNA!" DNA sat down suddenly. Stopping so suddenly in fact that Grissom fell over him. Tumbling head over heels and landing very ungracefully on his butt Grissom sat there glaring at DNA for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling at the dog who looked at him as if to say "What? There was a cat!"

"Were going to have to work on that a bit no dog of mine is going to do that! " said Grissom as he got to his feet and they started off toward home.

'Wait a minute when did I start thinking of DNA as mine? I was only going to keep him until I found him a good home.' Thought Grissom as he unlocked his front door.

"I am only keeping you until I find you a good home with kids to run and play with." Grissom said to DNA as they walked into the living room and DNA jumped up on the couch.

"No Dogs on the couch!" said Grissom sternly as he looked at DNA.

The only answer that he received was big brown eyes looking at him pitifully and DNA's tail swishing back and forth as he looked at Grissom hopefully.

"No! You have to get off!" said Grissom as he felt himself melting inside.

Hanging his head down and tail drooping DNA sorrowfully got off the couch and laid down on the floor with his head between his paws.

"Don't give me any of that dogs don't belong on the couch and you know it!" said Grissom who then shook his head as he realized that he was talking to a dog again.

After getting ready for work he penned DNA up in the kitchen again with a stern lecture that basically said that DNA was supposed to say in the kitchen were he belonged Grissom left for work.

Turning his dark blue Tahoe into his parking spot he went in to put his stuff into his locker.

"Whoa man how did you mange to do that?" said Warrick as he looked at Grissom's arm

"Do what?" asked Grissom as he looked at his arm. On his arm about halfway to the elbow was a large purple bruise.

"Oh that DNA did that to me this morning." Said Grissom as he closed his locker and walked off leaving a very puzzled Warrick to stare after him.

_**So what ya think?**_

_**You know the drill read n' review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**(Sends DNA in to give everyone big sad puppy eyes please review!)**_


	4. Bruises and Dead Bodys

**I don't own CSI or any of the characters involved except DNA and the story idea so you cant sue because you won't get anything.**

**Thank you to Sponge Hearts Old Frog and Masked Phantom for reviewing chapter 3 but I have just one question for Sponge what is a shippers? **

**Previously on the furry problem:**

Turning his dark blue Tahoe into his parking spot he went in to put his stuff into his locker.

"Whoa man how did you mange to do that?" said Warrick as he looked at Grissom's arm

"Do what?" asked Grissom as he looked at his arm. On his arm about halfway to the elbow was a large purple bruise.

"Oh that DNA did that to me this morning." Said Grissom as he closed his locker and walked off leaving a very puzzled Warrick to stare after him.

**Presently on the furry problem:**

Warrick walked up to Catherine after Grissom had assigned both of them a businesswoman that had been strangled with her own pantyhose and so far the police had no leads.

"Hey Cat did you notice how strange Grissom is acting" Warrick asked as they got into the dark blue Tahoe.

"You mean even more than usual?" asked Catherine

"Yeah I noticed he had a large bruise on his arm and asked him about it only to have him say that DNA did it" said Warrick as he drove down the strip

"What?!?!? What did you just say?" said Catherine as she raised her eyebrow and looked at Warrick as if he had just he had just said that Grissom had two heads

"Yeah that's what I thought too I think he's spent to much time on his bugs and its messed with his mind" said Warrick as they arrived at the crime scene. After processing everything carefully they hauled the body to the morgue for doc Robbins to look at the girl whose name they found out was Mariah after they found her I.D. in her purse.

"Well we ruled out the boyfriend seeing as how she didn't have any. Or girlfriends for that matter either." Said Warrick with a sigh as he got back into the Tahoe to get back to the lab to process the tire tracks that were found at the scene.

"Well I got some pictures to check over so I'll see you later" said Catherine giving Warrick a tired smile as she went into the lab

Meanwhile Grissom was working on an apparent suicide but was beginning to look more like murder.

After noting that the victim had ligature marks on his arms and legs they were certain that this was murder.

While Sara was taking pictures of the man who supposedly od'd on sleeping pills she looked up as Grissom was reaching into the his bag she noticed a rather large bruise on his arm. Thinking it a little strange she filed it away to ask him later.

As they got into the black Tahoe with Brass at the wheel Sara leaned back and stretched as she noted that it was the end of shift. The bruise on Grissom's arm slipped her mind until the finally pulled into lab parking lot

"Hey Grissom were did you get that bruise on your arm it looks nasty" said Sara as they got there equipment out of the back end.

Grissom looked at her in surprise and confusion for a moment and then after she pointed it out Grissom said " oh that DNA gave it to me." As he walked into his office and closed the door.

Sara continued to stare at the door for a few minutes and then shook her head and walked off.

**Well that's all for now folks tell me what you think read n' review PLEASE!!!**

**(Sends DNA out to give sad puppy looks at everyone) please! :)**


End file.
